


proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain

by audiopsychic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e16 Legendary, Gen, RipFic, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, rip hunters canon suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiopsychic/pseuds/audiopsychic
Summary: The golden light of the sun curls and burns outside the window, and Rip can feel the heat on his face.





	proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this at 12:22 am and currently it is 1:15 am. i hope that doesnt show in quality. this is... you guessed it!! another angsty fic that was written in a midnight frenzy
> 
> will all my fic titles be macbeth quotes?? Maybe.

If he just kept flying, straight ahead, he’d destroy the meteor. The Waverider would fly into the sun, and he’d die. He was okay with that. The sun would swallow him and the ship that had been his home for far too long, seeing him through the good and the bad. His team, the ragtag bunch of people he’d stolen, dragged into a fight that wasn't even theirs., they’d be safe, they would be okay. They would _live_.

Sure, they’d mourn him, but once that brief bit of grief passed, they would forget him, the grief fading. He’d never been all that close to them. He’d never let himself get close. They hadn’t tried to get close. The team would move on, go on to bigger, better things than trying to save a future they’d never live to see. They deserved better than him, and his crusade. They wanted to save the world, the past, present, and future. But Rip? Rip was selfish. He had just wanted to save his family.

God, Rip missed them.

His eyes shut as the light started to become blinding, the sun, so close, burning behind his eyelids. He swore he could see his family, embracing him one last time. He could see Miranda, smiling wistfully at her fool of a husband. He could hear her sigh, feel her warmth. And Jonas, his son, his precious son. He swore he could feel their arms wrapped around him, comforting him. He could feel the sun, the gentle warmth becoming real heat, but that didn’t matter. His family was here. They were with him.

The pop of sparks broke him out of his reverie, his eyes snapping open. In a moment of blind panic, his eyes flick about the room, searching desperately for his family. Where were they? Why had they left him alone again? Gideon’s voice, grounding and sweet, reminds Rip of her presence, the familiar sound almost comforting him.. He quietly acknowledges her, reminding him that his family isn’t there. Gideon is with him. She always is. She tells him, “I’m not ready to die.” It is enough, that reminder that _Rip isn’t alone_. If the the Waverider is destroyed, she dies too. He couldn’t do that to her. Determination swells within him. He would not let the Waverider burn, not now, if not to save himself, then to save Gideon.

The golden light of the sun curls and burns outside the window, and Rip can feel the heat on his face. It’s blindingly bright, and Rip knows he doesn’t have much longer. He hears the pop of sparks, sees their flash. The damage is pretty bad, but he doesn’t have time to think about repairs. Rip has to do this.

He grabs the controls.

He can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: cryptid-batman  
> instagram: flashandsubstance  
> come talk to me!!


End file.
